This invention related to bins on mobile vehicles for conveying and spreading materials.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel towable trailer which has a bin for carrying materials to a location and a conveyor and a pair of spinners or spreaders with conveyor conveying material in the bin to the spinners and with the spinners receiving and spreading the material on the ground. A remote control device has a electrical connection to motors for powering the conveyor and spinner and from varying the speed of the motors to vary the speed of the conveyors and spinners. The remote control device can be mounted on the trailer and operated or it can be mounted on a power vehicle towing the trailer and the speed of the motors and be controlled from the powered vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel apparatus for mounting on a vehicle which apparatus has a bin, and conveyor and a spinner and powering means for powering the conveyor and spinner including means to varying the speed of powering means.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel trailer which has a bin, conveyor, and a spinner and has motors for powering the speed of the conveyor and spinner. A remote control apparatus is provided for remotely controlling and varying the speed of the conveyor and spinners from a remote location.